


Snap Chat

by playitagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: College!AU, Hospital, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Pneumonia, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto counts down the days until he can see Sasuke through snap chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a transfer from ff.net. I read it over and decided I might as well transfer it. It was written about 2 years ago. It's definitely not 100% medically accurate but bare with me. I tired.

Dark eyes widen when Sasuke’s phone goes off in class. The professor’s eyes quickly zone in on him, and he offers a look of apology as he pulls out of his phone. He rolls his eyes when he notices a snap chat from Naruto. The idiot never seems to understand that he shouldn’t text Sasuke in class, especially because he knows Sasuke tends to forget to turn his phone off.

The attention is quickly drawn away from him, and when the professor’s eyes aren’t on him anymore, he opens the snap chat. It’s a picture of that bright smile Sasuke loves so much, blue eyes squinting shut. It has a count down at the bottom, the number ten reminding Sasuke that they will see each other in ten days’ time. It makes happiness surge through his system.

He quickly pulls up his text messages, not one to use snap chat. The only reason he has it is because Naruto downloaded it onto his phone and likes to send him snap chats all the time. Naruto is one of the only ones who knows about his snap chat. (He isn’t going to even talk about how Kiba found out. He doesn’t want to go there.)

Once his text app is open, he clicks on Naruto’s name and starts to type a quick reply. 

‘Idiot, you know I’m in class right now.’

He doesn’t mention the fact that he misses the blond or that he is excited to see him. Naruto will already know that. Sasuke doesn’t need to spell it out for the blond, not after all these years together. 

Oops! Sorry bout that! Love you <3

Sasuke doesn’t reply to the message. He simply puts his phone away, a satisfied look on his face. 

He really can’t wait to see Naruto.

\-----------------------------------

“You seem happier than usual, Sasuke,” Shikamaru comments. The two are sitting in their dorm room, Sasuke at his desk and Shikamaru lying down on his bed. The raven glances up from his work at the brunette’s words, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He doesn’t think he looks happier, but Shikamaru would notice without even glancing twice. The guy is way too observant for such a lazy ass. 

“Hn.”

Shikamaru will know how to continue, used to Sasuke’s antics by now. 

“Well, I mean, not everyone would notice the little upturn to your lips. It’s barely noticeable, but it is there. Plus, your eyes are brighter than usual. They aren’t as dual as they were at the beginning of the year, and they seem to get brighter as the days pass and the end of the school year comes. Oh, and you’re always a little happier when you’re texting your boyfriend.” 

The explanation is simple, and Sasuke can see why Shikamaru would say he is happier. That is because he really is. The idea of seeing Naruto in only nine days has really upped his mood, and he can’t help the little twitch of a smile when he sees the snap chat count down every day. 

Just when he thinks about the snap chat, his phone buzzes. It’s later than usual for the blond to be sending his normal count down, but Sasuke doesn’t mind. At least he waited until Sasuke was out of class this time to send it.

This time it is a picture of Naruto’s perfect, tan chest, muscles flexed. Sasuke can tell he’s been going to the gym, because he didn’t have half those muscles the last time they saw each other. 

‘Nine days till you get some of this’

Sasuke can’t help the small smile that forms on his lips at Naruto’s message. The picture plus the words makes his heart beat faster in anticipation and his cheeks heat up. It’s been so long since he got to touch that body.

“See, that was obviously the boyfriend. I’d say it was a dirty picture or something,” Shikamaru comments. Sasuke totally forgot his friend was still in the room. He can’t deny how happy that message made him, though he just nods his head, placing his phone aside. 

“I guess you’re right,” Sasuke admits, leaning back in his seat. Two can play at this game. He knows how much Shikamaru has been missing his girlfriend, and the texts often make the brunette blush when he gets something from her. “I’d say it is the same thing for you though. I don’t miss all the sexting you do, sadly.” 

It isn’t something he prefers to see, but Shikamaru usually ends up excusing himself and finding the nearest bathroom, leaving Sasuke a laughing mess. He shouldn’t really talk though. The same thing tends to happen with him when Naruto is sexting him, but he makes sure Shikamaru isn’t in the room normally. Temari, Shikamaru’s girlfriend, will just start sexting him whenever and Shikamaru never tells her to stop—not like Temari would listen to him anyway. She’s even done it while Shikamaru was in class. 

“Shut up,” Shikamaru grumbles, pressing his head into his pillow and looking at the ceiling instead of at Sasuke. Sasuke smirks triumphantly.

“That the best you got?”

Shikamaru doesn’t reply and it only takes Sasuke a few seconds to realize it’s because he has fallen asleep. Sasuke rolls his eyes and gets back to his homework, mentally preparing himself for the much needed sexting he’ll do later with Naruto when Shikamaru goes to his night class. 

\-----------------------------------

The eighth day of the countdown, he gets another picture of Naruto’s face, that smile as bright as usual. Kiba is in the background making faces like he usually does. 

‘I’ll see you in 8 days. I love you <3’

This one he gets alone in his room, early in the morning. He doesn’t try to hide the smile as he tucks his phone away and gets himself ready for his first class.

\-----------------------------------

He gets the snap chat while he is at breakfast. Naruto is frowning, holding up a paper. It’s obviously the report he was telling Sasuke about the night before. The last paper he has to finish before he can go home. 

‘I hate papers! Can’t wait to see you in 7 days’

The word days is written, not typed because he ran out of room. 

Sasuke chuckles at the snap chat, ignoring Shikamaru’s knowing gaze. He pulls up his texts and shoots a quick one to Naruto.

‘Don’t forget to send it to me when you finish so I can check it over, dobe.’

He only has to wait seconds for a reply.

‘Teme, I can check over my own papers :P’

The last time he let the blond check over a paper, it ended with Naruto getting a D because he was lucky. The professor was going to fail him, but he managed to grovel enough for a second chance. Naruto just isn’t good at catching his own mistakes and writes things like he would talk rather than in the formal manner papers have to be written. 

‘We all know that is a lie. Just send it.’

He can imagine Naruto pouting at his words, annoyed at Sasuke’s teasing, but the blond will only end up smiling in the end.

‘Yeah, yeah teme thanks for the help. I gotta go to class so I’ll talk to you later <3’

This is one of those times that Sasuke is happy he yelled at Naruto for not using proper English in his texts. A firm talking-to got the blond texting Sasuke with punctuation and the like, much to Sasuke’s relief. It was horrible trying to decipher his texts before. 

‘Have a good class.’

He doesn’t get a reply, because the blond is probably already in class. 

He really can’t wait seven days to see Naruto. 

\-----------------------------------

The snap chat on the sixth day has a picture of Naruto with a softer smile, his eyes light. He looks happy in the picture, but you can see a bit of sadness in those blue eyes. 

‘I just want to see you. 6 more days <3’

The sadness in his blue eyes just makes Sasuke wants to skip his finals and go hug the blond and hold him. He’s always had a weak spot for Naruto, but that’s only because he loves him with all his heart. He hates to see Naruto sad like that. 

It’s a very rare occasion when Sasuke sends a snap chat back, but he can’t help it. Holding the phone up to his face, he snaps a picture, his features smooth and a hint of a smile on his lips. Naruto will be able to make out the smile, but most other people would not. 

‘It’s only 6 days.’

He sends the snap chat and falls back on his bed, a sigh leaving his lips. He is really sick of studying at this point. The stress is starting to get to him and he can’t help but agree with Naruto. He just wants to see the blond. It will make everything better. 

His phone buzzes with another snap chat. 

‘God I miss your face <3 <3’

This one is happier, eyes brighter and a bigger smile on his lips. The picture obviously did it’s job and now the blond is in a better mood. Sasuke chuckles and tosses the phone on the bed next to him. He could really use a nap, and then he’ll give the blond a call. 

Yeah, that is definitely a good plan.

\-----------------------------------

Sasuke yawns as he picks up his phone. That nap was definitely needed. He probably could have used some more sleep, but he needs to study soon. 

Picking he\is phone up, he pushes himself into a sitting position. The alert was a snap chat from Naruto. He opens it, a small smile on his lips. 

Naruto has a big grin on his lips, holding the paper Sasuke read yesterday in his hands. He’s obviously excited that the paper is done and over with. 

‘I’m finally done!!! 5 more days <3 <3’

Sasuke chuckles and tosses the phone aside. He could go for a few more hours of sleep before he starts to study for his final tomorrow. He already knows all the material anyway. 

\-----------------------------------

The apartment is in the background of the picture. It’s their apartment. They got it their senior year of high school together and decided not to get rid of it when they both went away to college. Naruto is there pretty often, but Sasuke hasn’t been to the place since last summer, almost a whole year ago. It looks clean, but more on the dusty side than Sasuke would like. 

Naruto is standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. The smile on his lips is bright, but has a hint of sadness. 

‘It isn’t the same without you. Four days <3’

He wishes he could be at home right now, curled up in their bed and just lying with Naruto. It’s just been way too long. This whole taking classes during winter break thing is never happening again. He can’t go this long without seeing Naruto again. 

Sasuke opens up his text messages and clicks on Naruto’s name. 

‘Is the place clean? I don’t want to come back to one of your messes.’

Naruto will fume at the reply, but that is the point. It’s always fun to tease Naruto, because he knows the blond will never take it seriously. Not after knowing Sasuke all this time. 

‘Hey! I’ve been keeping it perfectly clean! It looks perfect. The sheets are clean too ;)’

Sasuke chuckles. That wasn’t subtle at all, but Sasuke still can’t help the surge of excitement that runs through him. It’s been nearly a year, just under a few months, and his hand is really starting to get old at this point. 

‘Hn.’

He knows it will tick Naruto off, but that’s just fine. 

Sasuke doesn’t expect his phone to ring, though, or the picture of Naruto’s smiling face to show up on his screen telling him that Naruto is the one calling. 

“Hello,” he greets, holding the phone up to his ear. 

“These sheets are too clean. I think some phone sex will be perfect right about now.”

Sasuke should really be studying right now, but Naruto quickly starts to talk and he can’t help the moan that leaves his lips as he listens to Naruto’s words. 

He really could use a break. 

\-----------------------------------

Sasuke furrows his eyebrows the next day when he receives a snap chat. Naruto has a grin on his face, but it looks more forced than usual. It isn’t the sad kind of forced either. It honestly looks like Naruto could be a little sick. His scarred cheeks are tinted pink and his eyes have bags under them. 

‘Only three days teme <3 ‘

The words ‘real sex’ are written across the bottom of the screen, and Sasuke knows it is referring to the phone sex they had yesterday night. He ignores the comment though and opens up his messages. 

‘Are you okay, dobe?’

The text takes longer than usual to come back to him, and he doesn’t want to admit how much it makes him worry. 

‘Yeah! I’m fine :)’ 

Sasuke knows he is lying.

\-----------------------------------

If Sasuke thought Naruto looked sick yesterday, he was kidding himself. The blond looks absolutely miserable in this picture. He is obviously forcing himself to smile and put on a show for Sasuke. The smile is more forced than Sasuke has ever seen it before.

‘2 more days <3’

It is unusual for the message not to say something else, which just causes Sasuke to worry more. Instead of going to his text messages this time, he calls up the blond.

“Hello?” The voice on the other line is scratchy, and he can tell Naruto has a sore throat just from that one word alone. Naruto never gets sick.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asks, worry lacing his words. He doesn’t normally let emotions seep into his words, even when talking to Naruto, but he can’t help it this time around. This is only the second time he has seen Naruto get sick. The last time had been a few weeks after their first meeting seven years ago. It turned into something really serious, and Sasuke hopes it won’t turn into that now. 

“Yeah, Sas. I’m fine. It’s just a little cold,” Naruto mumbles. Sasuke can hear how tired Naruto is right now, the blond’s words slurred and drawn together.  
“Are you sure?” 

“Stop worrying. I’ll be fine for when you come home. No need to worry. I’m going to go now, though. I just want to get some sleep. I’ll talk to you later. Love you, Sas.” Naruto hangs up before he can say anything else.

\-----------------------------------

The expected snap chat doesn’t come the morning. Instead, his phone starts to ring off the hook, and he’s surprised when he sees Kiba’s annoying face looking at him when he picks it up off his desk. The brunette never calls him, so it has to be something important. 

“What is it?” Sasuke snaps. He has one more final tomorrow before he goes home later that night, and he really needs to be studying for it as well as finishing his packing to put his stuff in storage. 

“Sasuke, look, I know you’re probably busy and all…”

“Spit it out, idiot.”

“Naruto is in the hospital. I went to go check on him yesterday, because he never gets sick and he was totally out of it. He wasn’t breathing right, and I couldn’t wake him up so I called an ambulance. He’s- he’s going to be fine, but I just wanted you to know.” The worry is clear in Kiba’s voice. They’ve been friends for so long that he is probably freaking out over the blond right now. 

“I’ll be home later today.”

He snaps his phone shut and pulls up his email, sending his professor an email asking if he can take the test today instead of tomorrow because of a family emergency - Naruto is family, the only family he has. After sending the email, he finds the soonest flight (it leaves at 6:00 pm, which is not fast enough, but it will have to do) and books it. 

He goes right back to his email, letting out a relieved sigh when the professor tells him to come to her office now. He’s just lucky his most lenient professor ended up being his last exam. The other professors probably wouldn’t have let him get away with something like this. 

He probably didn’t study enough, but he takes the test anyway, and he’s at the airport before 5:00, telling Shikamaru he’ll pay him to handle the last of his things and ship his clothes out. 

\-----------------------------------

He demands to see Naruto the second he walks into the hospital. The room is a few floors up, and he runs into Kiba in the hallway. The brunette looks worried, pacing back and forth. “I came as soon as I could,” Sasuke tells him, not bothering to greet him as he goes into the blond’s room.

Naruto is lying on the bed, his bright blue eyes closed with heavy bags under them. He looks sick, like he hasn’t been eating for a few days. Why hadn’t Sasuke noticed earlier? The sickness must have set in a few days ago. The mask on Naruto’s face tells Sasuke he is having trouble breathing.

“Did you miss your test?” Kiba asks, eyes on Naruto as he takes a seat next to the blond. It’s rare to see the dog lover down, and it almost hurts Sasuke that he isn’t his normal energetic self, causing trouble with Naruto. 

“I told the professor I had a family emergency and she let me take the test early,” Sasuke explains. He takes the seat on the other side of the blond, grabbing the unmoving fingers and giving them a good squeeze. He just wants the blond to wake up. “What did the doctors say?”

“They said he got a serious case of pneumonia. I’ve never seen him this bad. I mean, last time he was sick, he went to the hospital, but he was awake by now.” Kiba sounds terrified. Sasuke can relate. That is not good news. 

“He’ll pull through. I know he’ll be fine,” Sasuke whispers. Kiba hears him and nods in agreement; placing a hand over Naruto’s other. They are just going to have to wait it out and see when the blond wakes up. 

\-----------------------------------

He gets a fever. He gets a really bad fever while he’s still out. They have to move him to the ICU, because he can’t seem to handle germs. Sasuke can’t help the way his heart picks up and panic rises in him. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if something happens to Naruto. The blond is his whole life, and after losing his whole family, he doesn’t want to lose the blond as well.

Sasuke isn’t much for comforting, but Kiba needs it, so he pats him on the back and says Naruto will be fine. He is strong. He’ll pull through it. Kiba tries to comfort him, but Sasuke simply ignores him, because he can’t listen to Kiba right now. 

They put Naruto on new antibiotics and his fever goes down. He’s allowed back into the normal part of the hospital for the time being. 

\-----------------------------------

The doctors say Naruto should wake up soon, but Sasuke doesn’t want to get his hopes up. The idea of getting excited and being disappointed when he doesn’t wake up isn’t appealing, so he convinces himself it will take longer for the blond to wake up. 

It’s only a day after that though, that he sees those blue, blue eyes flutter open, only to close again. He grips Naruto’s hand tight and brushes a few strands of hair away from his eyes. “Naruto,” he whispers. Kiba’s out eating and Sasuke is selfishly happy that the brunette isn’t here and he can have a moment with the blond. 

A groan leaves Naruto’s lips next, fogging up the oxygen mask. Blue eyes open again and this time focus on Sasuke’s face. “Wha-” Naruto has to cut himself off when he starts to cough, the sound horrible and painful. Sasuke wishes he could do something, but all he can do is grip Naruto’s hand harder and make sure the blond knows he is there.

Naruto finally manages to catch his breath and lets out a painful moan, head pressed back into the pillow and eyes closed. “What h-happened?” Naruto manages to ask, voice cracking. 

“You have a really bad case of pneumonia. You’ve been in the hospital a few days now,” Sasuke explains.

“D-Did you skip a f-final?” The worry in those blue eyes is clear when Naruto opens them to look at Sasuke. The blond knows how much school means to Sasuke and he wouldn’t want to mess anything up for him.

“No, they let me take it a day early when I told them I had a family emergency,” Sasuke explains. With his free hand, he brushes Naruto's bangs from his face, letting his hand rest on the blond’s cheek. Naruto turns his head into the touch, a sigh leaving his lips. 

“I’m s-sorry I ruined our reunion. I was r-really just hoping for a lot of sex,” Naruto’s chuckles turns into a coughing fit.

“It’s okay. I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“Sas, can I see your phone?” The request is a simple, but confusing one. Why would the blond want his phone after just waking up? He doesn’t argue though, because the blond is sick and obviously in pain. 

Sasuke watches as Naruto fiddles with the phone and holds it up to face Sasuke. Naruto gives him a weak smile and Sasuke realizes he is taking a picture. That realization doesn’t make Sasuke smile though, and Naruto just takes the pictures. “I-I’ve been d-dying to do this s-since I got the app,” Naruto explains, voice breaking in the middle of his sentence. “Don’t l-look at it until I’m a-asleep.”

When Naruto hands the phone back to Sasuke, the raven notices he has a snap chat. He didn’t realize you could send them to yourself, but he doesn’t comment. He simply places the phone on the bed and grips Naruto’s hand, watching as blue eyes drop.

It doesn’t take long for the blond to fall back asleep, and he does just as Naruto told him and opens up the snap chat. 

It is a picture of him, a mustache drawn across his upper lips and a unibrow. 

‘Zero days I love you <3’

“I love you too, dobe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto gets an infection while he's in the hospital which is why he ends up with a high fever and thus in the ICU. 
> 
> When Naruto gets out of the hospital, he still has a bit of trouble breathing, but he insists they at least do it once to celebrate. When Naruto is better, they have a late celebration with just the two of them.


End file.
